


Here To Help

by alwaysmyway



Category: DC Animated Universe, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Crack, Daddy Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Superheroes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, oh the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy has a problem, and Superman tries to help. Kinda daddykink, kinda not. Shades of dub-con towards the end. A pairing that never gets much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Help

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this art commission by the lovely SilverChronos92 on Tumblr.](http://silverchronos.tumblr.com/post/143555144927/superman-and-superboy-frottage-commissioned-by)  
>   
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic, so be gentle.

“It's nothing. I'm not going to talk about it.”

Kon-El is seated on a swivel chair in Mount Justice's living quarters, the rest of the team out for the day. “I can't even believe they told you… it's none of anyone's business.” 

Superman sat across from Kon with his arms at his chest. “Listen. This is an awkward subject for both of us, but our anatomy is more or less the same. I doubt your team would have brought this up if they weren't concerned for you or your health.”

Kon sat silent, refusing to make eye contact with his mentor. His face was red, his usual aggressive look now uncertain and shy. 

“Is it happening right now?” Superman slid his chair closer to his clone. “It's okay. Really. I'm here to help.”

Kon looked up at Kal, their eyes meeting for the first time since Superman arrived at Mount Justice. Kal tilted his head slightly as he watched Kon shift uncomfortably in his chair. 

“It is.” 

“Okay. And this only happens when you talk to men, correct?”

Kon sighed and let a few moments pass before he responded. “I just want to feel better about it. It's not normal.” Kon looked away from Superman once more, slinking down into his chair.

“Conner, it's absolutely normal.” Superman placed his hand on Kon's shoulder, a fatherly grin on his face. “Remember, you came from me.”

Superboy took a deep breath, and stood up. 

A long, thick bulge stretched across his right thigh, curving gently. A wet spot had formed at the tip, as the stiff protrusion throbbed periodically. 

Superman's mouth went dry, the clone's predicament in full view.

“Just… whenever I talk to a guy. Dick, Kaldur… my mind just starts racing. It started a few months ago, just out of the blue.” Conner was visibly frustrated as Superman stood up next to him. 

“Have you done anything to relieve it?” Superman took a deep breath as he realized his own member was swelling within the blue confines of his suit. 

“I have. It never satisfies me, you know?”

“I had similar problems when I was younger, many human teenagers go through the same process. With Kryptonians, it's just a bit… accelerated.” Superman inched closer to the clone, his own erection straining his suit. “I'm here to help, Conner.”

Conner looked up at his mentor, his heartbeat increasing as he felt something warm pressing against his torso. Superman had pressed his bulging crotch against the clone's side. Kon looked down and watched the older man grind his confined erection against Kon's side, only to turn and let their warm, stiff members meet. Superman groaned as their tented pants met. Superboy's breathing growing deeper as they pushed harder against one-another. 

“Nothing leaves this room, Conner. It's just us.” Superman placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders as their eyes met once more. 

Without warning, Conner pushes his lips against Superman's. A tongue follows suit as Superman tilts his head, opening his mouth wide as his hands cradle Superboy's neck and head. The younger hero thrusting against Superman's thigh as the two begin to make out. Their eyes are closed as they kiss and grind against eachother, until Superman breaks their kiss. 

“God, you're a natural…” Superman groans as he reaches down and grips his cock through his suit, pumping at it slowly as Superboy wipes his mouth. “Tell me you want to see it, Conner. I want you to want it.” 

Superboy reaches down and pops the buckle of his jeans, allowing his taut black boxer-briefs to bulge out at the beltline. He reaches into the black fabric and pulls out his cock, a thick ten inches with a bead of precum seeping from the head. “I want it, Superman. Please.” 

Superman grunts in approval and unbuckles himself, stripping his blue suit from his torso and down to his thighs. His red and white briefs can barely control what hides within, the head visibly outlined with a dark red spot at the tip. The hero digs into his briefs and pulls his stiff member out, and the younger man eagerly presses his cock against Superman's. 

“Oh… oh god, kid… read my mind...” Superman coos as he puts his lips back on Superboy's, and the two begin to thrust against one-another, savoring the sensation of their two inhumanly thick cocks sliding together. Viscous precum oozes down their lengths as they frot, pushing their pulsating cockheads together and letting the thick fluid string between them. 

Superman reaches down and grasps their members together, warm and throbbing between his strong hands. He disgorges from Kon's face and stares down at him, biting his lip. 

He jerks, suddenly and swiftly, pulling and stroking at their rigid erections as Kon leans against his pecs, kissing his neck and moaning lustfully. Superman's vigorous strokes increase as Kon's moans become higher pitched, letting the younger man thrust into his palm as their precum mixes and slicks his grip. 

Superman stares down at Kon, watching the younger man practically gasp as he feels Superboy's member seize and throb in his hands. “I'm…” Superboy moans softly as Superman locks his grip harder on their dicks, feeling the blood pulsing within their shafts as Superboy thrusts feverishly, until the young man throws his head back and groans. Conner spills across Superman's hands and chest, a gush of thick white seed erupting from the younger man's cock. Superman watches euphorically as his protege comes undone, letting his warm essence ooze down his fist and drip onto his thighs. 

Superman had long mastered the art of self-control, but seeing Superboy give in so fast has him nearing his own release. Superboy thrusts harder against Superman as the older hero lets go, his strong arms wrapping around Superboy's shoulders as he pulls him against his chest. He pushes Superboy against a wall, grunting as he ruts his cock against the clone's, Superboy groaning as he feels Superman piston against his sensitive, recovering rod. 

Superman tilts his head upward, his deep masculine moans increasing as Superboy kisses and bites the older hero's neck, loving the side of Superman he's never seen before. Kon shifts beneath Superman's arms as the older hero takes notice. “Need some time, Conner?” The hero slides his thumb over the head of the boy's cock, smearing the sticky wetness. 

Kon takes a deep breath, gazing into Clark's eyes as he lowers himself to his knees. 

Clark puts his hands against the wall as he feels a warm set of lips against his oozing cockhead, and he lets out a tremendous groan as his cock is enveloped by Conner's youthful lips. The younger hero suckles on the head before taking the length deep into his throat, grunting as he lets it slide slightly out before taking the remainder in. Superman lets out another groan as Superboy pulls Clark's bottoms down to his calves and grabs the older hero's ass, kneading and squeezing the pert, muscular globes as he takes Superman's length down his throat. 

Conner's wet, softening cock springs back to life as he engulfs Superman, groaning as he tilts his head and smacks his lips against the warm, thick size. Superman reaches up beneath his suit and pushes it upward, sensually exposing his taut abdominal muscles, until the fabric rests on his fur-dusted pecs. The older man reaches toward his right nipple and latches on with two fingers, his other arm now behind his head as he flexes his rounded biceps for Conner. 

Superman's moans increase as Kon bobs on his pulsing cock, his deep moans increasing in pitch as he rolls his nipple between his fingers. Without warning, Clark makes a labored thrust forward and a thick volley of hot cum erupts from Superman. Volleys of hot seed gush down Conner's throat as the boy's stiffness pulsates. Conner is overwhelmed by the volume of his mentor's cum, groaning as Clark's seed begins to ooze from his lips. Opaque liquid beads at Kon's cockhead as he struggles to take Clark's load, pulling off to recoup and receiving a rope of sticky Superman cum across his face. Clark's rigid pole slaps the younger man on the cheek as cum pulses across Conner's face, smearing his eyebrows and dripping down his neck.

Conner eagerly licks Clark's warm deposit from his lips before taking the elder's cock once more, sucking the remainder of Superman's orgasm. Clark looks down at the younger man, trying to recover his stance, as he watches the white-streaked visage of Superboy go down on him once more. 

“God, you're beautiful like that.” Clark smiles down at Conner when he catches the younger man's cock begging for another release.

“I want you to cum again, Conner. Cum with my cock in your throat.” Clark commands as he places his palm on the back of Superboy's skull, his length sliding back between the boy's lips. Conner can only moan in approval as he grabs his prick and begins to stroke himself, Superman's length still hard as he thrusts into Superboy once more.

Conner groans as runs his tongue over the strong shaft of his mentor, fisting his cock furiously as white begins to bead from his cock. Clark halts his thrusts and pushes his full length down into Conner, his balls resting on the younger boy's chin as Conner gags, blue eyes opening once again. The younger man looks up at Superman, his nostrils flaring as he attempts to breathe. 

“That's it, Kon.” Superman coos as he keeps a firm grip on Superboy's head. Tears well up in the younger hero's eyes as he gags once more, trying to breathe. 

“Nostrils, nostrils...” Clark says in a soothing, paternal voice as Conner starts to breathe through his nose, slowing his thrusts as he tries to calm down. “You're doing good, babe.”

Something about that sentence… Superman calling him babe. The real Superman. It's too much for him. Conner grips his cock as he pulses out a rope of white across the floor beneath Superman, whimpering as he feels Clark swell up within his mouth. Conner's orgasm trails off quickly, slowing to a steady stream down his aching cock, when Clark pulls himself from the boy.

“God, you're just… you're perfect, Conner. Truly beautiful.” Conner takes several deep breaths before looking back up at Clark, that paternal smile calming him down. Clark offers a hand and pulls Conner to his feet, wiping the boy's face with his suit. Their wet cocks meet once more, softening as they touch.

“I… I really liked that, calling be babe and all.” Conner stutters out, suddenly nervous.

“Did you?” Clark smiles, stroking the boy's hair. “Is there anything you'd like to call me?”

There's a pause as the boy takes a moment, until his gaze meets Clarks once more.

“Is… is daddy too much?”

Clark kisses Conner's forehead, his cock beginning to thicken once more.

“I love that, babe. More than you know.”


End file.
